Kitten
by EmyPink
Summary: It’s been three years since Ziva and Leroy the cat started a relationship with McGee, and he gets a surprise in more ways than one. McGiva fluff! Written for the NFA Fluff Challenge.


**Kitten**

By EmyPink

_Written for the NFA Fluff Challenge _

**Disclaimer:** All names and trademarks recognised as "NCIS" do not belong to me; I've just borrowed the characters for my own purpose. Leroy the kitten, however, belongs to me.

**Rating:** PG

**Parings:** McGiva

**Characters:** McGee, Ziva, Tony, Abby, Gibbs, Leroy and Jethro

**Genres:** Fluff, Het/Romance, Humour

**Warnings:** Slight spoilers for season five's 'Dog Tags'

**Word Count:** 2,350 words

**Summary: **It's been three years since Ziva and Leroy the cat started a relationship with McGee, and he gets a surprise in more ways than one.

**A/N** This is a sequel to my previous fic 'The Purrfect Idea' in which we are introduced to Leroy the kitten. It is set about three years after the conclusion of 'The Purrfect Idea'. And we'll just have to suspend belief and go with the idea that two agents dating would be allowed on the same team.

---

"Leroy's a girl," McGee announced as he stepped into the bullpen, carrying the tabby cat in a travelling cage.

Ziva blinked. "Gibbs is a girl?"

"Gibbs is a girl!?" Tony echoed, looking just as confused as Ziva. He cocked his head to the side. "Hmmm . . ." He paused and shook his head. "Nope, I don't see it."

"What don't you see, Tony?" Abby asked cheerfully as she bounced into the squad room.

"Gibbs is a girl, apparently," Ziva replied, distracted.

"No . . ." Abby looked scandalised. "No way." Her eyes widened. "Someone's having you on. Gibbs is not a girl."

"Of course Gibbs is not a girl," McGee sighed, exasperated. "I was talking about Gibbs, uh, Leroy the cat." He looked at Ziva. "You know, your _pet_."

"Oh, right." Ziva had the decency to look a tiny bit embarrassed. Of course it was the cat.

Tony looked confused. "I thought Leroy was a boy, hence the name _Leroy_."

"That's what Ziva –" McGee started.

"Hey!"

"That's what _we_ initially thought," McGee amended hastily. "But it turns out that Ziva isn't so good at determining sexes of cats."

McGee paused for effect.

"Leroy is a girl and she, not he, is pregnant," McGee finished.

Ziva's mouth dropped open. "What? I thought you got he . . . she desexed?"

"I thought you did it!" McGee all but cried.

Tony grinned and said in his best David Attenborough voice, "And here we have a classic case of failure to communicate –" He was cut off when Abby punched in the arm.

"Ooh," she squealed. "You're having kittens!"

"Leroy is having kittens, actually," Tony corrected, earning glares from Ziva, McGee and Abby.

"That's fantastic," Abby said, excited. She rushed over to the travel cage. "Who's gonna be a mummy?" she cooed.

"We cannot look after kittens," Ziva hissed quietly, directing her comment to McGee. "We had enough trouble making the landlady accept Leroy _and_ Jethro."

"Well, I didn't ask for our cat to be a girl or get pregnant," McGee snapped back. "You should have found out earlier."

"And who was the one that took he-her-it to the vet all those times?" Ziva countered.

"I didn't see you volunteer," McGee said, annoyed.

"Now, now children," Tony said loudly. "No need to bring the domestics to work."

McGee and Ziva glared at Tony, and said simultaneously, "Shut up, DiNozzo."

"See," Tony grinned, "isn't that better."

Ziva rolled her eyes and turned back to McGee. She sighed. "Look, it has happened and now we have to deal with it."

McGee nodded and looked down at Leroy, who was being cooed over by Abby. "I guess we could hide it from Mrs Templeton," he suggested, referring to their landlady.

"Perhaps," Ziva agreed. "And if we give away the kittens as soon as we can . . ."

"I'll take one!" Abby exclaimed as she stood up and moved away from the cage. "I've always wanted a cat."

"Last week you wanted a panda," Tony reminded her.

"I wasn't about to get one." She rolled her eyes. "Duh. I was just saying. A kitten on the other hand . . ."

"What's this about kittens?" Gibbs asked as he strolled up to the group.

"Leroy's pregnant!" Abby announced, looking gleeful.

"Leroy?" For a moment, Gibbs looked confused. Then he remembered. "The cat?"

Abby nodded enthusiastically. "Yep. Ziva and Timmy are going to be grandparents!"

"Now hang on," McGee interjected, looking slightly pale at being called a grandparent.

Gibbs looked slightly bewildered. "Okay . . ."

McGee sighed and summarised, "Leroy's not a 'he', but a 'she' and now she is pregnant with the babies of some unknown male."

"Sleeping around, hey," Tony joked, but the joke wasn't well received. "What? I was just lightening the situation."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Can we get the cat out of here?" he asked. "I don't think Director Vance is going to take too kindly to an unauthorised live animal on NCIS grounds."

McGee nodded. "Right, of course, boss. I'll take him-her straight home."

Ziva looked slightly worried. "And leave her by herself with Jethro?"

"I'll leave her with Rose next door," McGee assured her. "They get along great."

"Aw, poor puppy. Rejected in favour of a fluff ball." Tony shook his head sadly.

"Grow up, DiNozzo," Gibbs sighed. "McGee, take the cat home. Then I want you back and started on those traces."

"Right away, boss," McGee affirmed. "Straight home and back."

"Get to it," Gibbs ordered when McGee didn't move.

"Right." He kissed Ziva on the cheek, prompting Tony to make gagging sounds. "I'll see you in a bit."

Ziva waved as McGee and Leroy walked over to the elevator. Tony stuck out his tongue.

"You guys are so sweet it's sickly," he said, looking mock-disgusted.

Ziva turned and smiled sweetly at Tony. "Just because I can hold a steady relationship, Tony, is no reason to get jealous."

Abby giggled, Gibbs hid his smile and Tony harrumphed.

"I'm not jealous," he pouted.

"Sure you're not, Tony," Ziva said with a disbelieving smile.

Tony shook his head and changed the subject. "So what are you going to call her?"

"Call who?" Ziva looked perplexed.

"Leroy, of course," Tony said as though it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Why would I want to change her name?"

"Well, maybe because she's a she," Tony said, empathising the last three words.

Ziva shrugged. "So?"

"So? Isn't Leroy a little . . . manly."

"Are you saying that my cat is not worthy of a manly name, Tony?" Ziva narrowed her eyes.

"What? Of course not," Tony said hastily, glancing warily at Ziva. "You can call him-her whatever you like."

"Then her name is remaining Leroy," Ziva replied defiantly. She smirked. "After all, you would not change your name if you turned out to be a girl."

"Yeah," Abby agreed. "Drop the 'y' and add an 'i', and you get an instant girl."

"What?" It dawned on Tony. "Hey!"

Ziva and Abby laughed.

"I'm not a girl!"

---

Two days later, McGee was lying on the bed he shared with Ziva and rubbing Leroy's head. He was purring contently. Jethro was curled up on the floor at the foot of their bed. The toilet flushed and Ziva stepped out of their en-suite bathroom looking less than happy.

McGee noticed this right away. "What's wrong, Ziva?"

Ziva sighed and walked over to the dresser. She looked at the photograph of them taken only a few weeks ago. "I am late, Tim."

"Late?" McGee was confused. He looked at the clock. "We're not late for work yet."

"Not that kind of late," Ziva murmured. "I'm _late _late."

McGee still didn't get it.

Ziva sighed and looked exasperated. "My period is late, Tim," she said slowly and pronounced.

McGee's eyes widened as he registered Ziva's words. "Oh . . ."

"Oh is somewhat of an understatement," Ziva said, almost sarcastically.

"So . . . so do you know for sure," McGee asked, apprehensive.

Ziva shot him a dark look. "If I did, do you think I would be telling you that I am late instead of saying I am pregnant?"

McGee blushed. "Point taken."

Ziva sighed again, took one last look at the photo and sauntered over to the bed. She nudged McGee and Leroy aside, and climbed under the covers. She turned to face McGee. "I will have to take a test to be certain."

"So you think you're, you know . . ." McGee couldn't quite bring himself to say it.

"Yes," Ziva nodded and burrowed under the covers. "I do not know for sure, but I can feel it."

"Right." McGee nodded dumbly. "I-I guess we'll have to buy a test after work." He paused. "Geez, if you're . . . that means . . . oh, my God!"

"My sentiments exactly, Tim," Ziva murmured as she pulled the covers over her head.

"Ziva," McGee said hesitantly, "if the test is, uh, positive, isn't that a good thing. I mean we've talked about it."

"It is not exactly planned," Ziva replied, her voice muffled by the duvet.

"So?" McGee was getting fond of the idea of being a dad. Ever since they had found out that Leroy was pregnant, McGee had been thinking more and more about kids. "We have nine months."

Ziva poked her head out of the covers. "We do not even know for sure," she muttered.

"But you feel as though you're pregnant," McGee pressed and Ziva nodded. "My mum said she could sense with me and Sarah. It's a mother thing, apparently.

"Apparently," Ziva sighed and pulled the covers back over her head.

"We have to go to work," McGee reminded her as he tugged on the duvet. He looked thoughtful. "On second thoughts, should pregnant women be working?" He looked worried.

That was enough to make Ziva get out of bed and storm away. "If I am pregnant, I am pregnant and not an invalid," she hissed. "I decide whether I work or not."

McGee looked taken aback. "All right, I get it."

"Good," she said simply and walked into the en-suite, slamming the door behind her. The noise made Jethro sit up and look around.

McGee sighed and looked at Leroy who, despite everything, was purring contently. "It's going to be a long day."

---

McGee paced nervously. This earned him a glare from Ziva.

"McGee," she sighed, "pacing will not make it go any faster."

He halted and blushed. "Sorry."

He came and sat down beside Ziva on their bed. "It's just . . . I dunno. Weird, I guess."

"I know," Ziva said quietly as Leroy rubbed against her leg and purred. Ziva reached down to pet the cat. She picked her up.

Not one to be left out, Jethro barked and jumped on the bed with Ziva, McGee and Leroy.

"Jethro," McGee admonished, knowing the dog wasn't allowed on the bed. Jethro looked at him.

Ziva shrugged. "Leave him be."

Jethro whimpered as though he understood his mistress' response and laid his head on McGee's lap. McGee scratched his ears.

They were silent for a moment as Ziva looked at the bedside clock. Then she sighed impatiently and muttered, "How long is it supposed to take."

"Three minutes, I think," he replied. He looked at his watch. "It's been one."

"Oh."

"Ziva . . ."

"Tim . . ."

As they spoke simultaneously, they smiled and burst into laughter.

"You go first," McGee offered.

Ziva shook her head. "No, you."

McGee nodded. "Right, uh." He paused. "I was just thinking . . . would this baby, if there is a baby, really be a bad thing? I mean, uh . . ." he trailed off and looked at his lap.

Ziva reached out and covered his hand with hers. "Perhaps not."

McGee looked up, confused. "Really? I mean, I thought that . . ."

"I did not want a child," Ziva finished with a knowing smile.

McGee blushed and nodded. "Something like that."

Ziva sighed. "Tim, before I came to America and NCIS, I had resigned myself to a life, and a death, in Mossad. Women in my job barely live past forty, let alone have children."

"Oh."

"But then I came here." Ziva smiled gently. "And I met Gibbs, Tony, Abby and _you_. After you and I got together, I could see that perhaps I could have the children and the family I never thought I would."

"So if there is a baby . . .?" McGee asked, hesitant.

"Then we will raise him or her as a family," Ziva said firmly.

"Really?"

"Really."

McGee grinned, pulled Ziva into his arms and hugged her. "We're having a baby!"

Ziva laughed and pulled away. "We do not know if the test is positive. Do not count your ducks before they hatch."

"Chickens, it's chickens," McGee corrected.

"Chickens, ducks, same thing, yes." She tried to angle her head so she could see McGee's watch. "How long now?"

McGee looked down at his watch and his eyes almost bulged out of his head. "Three minutes!" he exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

Ziva matched his expression. "It has been three minutes already?"

McGee nodded his head frantically. "Yes. Yes! The test!"

He lunged for the stick sitting on their bedside table. In the process he tumbled over his own feet, fell sideways onto the bed and landed on Jethro's paw.

The dog yelped and sprang off the bed, startling Leroy who yowled and hissed at Jethro. Then she jumped onto the bedside table, knocking the pregnancy test to the floor.

"The test!" McGee exclaimed as it fell. He covered his face with his hands.

Ziva was laughing at the scene in front of her. She walked around the bed, bent over and picked up the test. She grinned.

"I am hoping that the baby has better coordination than you," she said casually.

McGee's eyes grew wide as he registered what Ziva had said. "You mean . . ."

Ziva nodded.

"Oh. Oh!" In his haste to reach Ziva, he tumbled off the edge of the bed and landed on the floor.

He rubbed his head and whined, "Ouch."

Ziva laughed as McGee frowned. "It's not funny."

"Oh, but it is," Ziva smirked.

McGee shook his head and stood up, smoothing down his shirt. He grinned.

"We're having a baby!" he repeated.

"I guess we are," Ziva grinned back.

"That's . . . that's fantastic," McGee said joyfully. He pulled Ziva into his arms and spun her around. Again he said, "We're having a baby."

"I know, I am carrying it." Ziva smiled at McGee's enthusiasm.

"I'm going to be a daddy."

Ziva smirked. "And a grandfather too, if I am not mistaken."

McGee gasped and pulled away from Ziva. He looked at Leroy (who was now sitting contently in the corner, washing her face) and then back to Ziva. Jethro, sensing his master's distress, walked over to McGee and barked happily. He was wagging his tail.

McGee looked horrified.

Ziva shrugged casually. "As you said, it is only nine months."

_Finis_


End file.
